Jailbait
by thebrokencradle
Summary: Rev is the baby of the group. Tech is the oldest. Rev was jailbait. And Tech felt his resolve crumbling. Rated for Later Chapters. RevxTech
1. Jailbait

It was a little known fact that Rev was the baby of the team. He was barely sixteen when the meteor had struck and he had been recruited for the Loonatics. Lexi and Duck had been nineteen and in college when they had been recruited while Slam and Ace had been twenty-five. Tech was the oldest of the entire team at twenty-eight, though his age didn't necessarily mean much to them.

"Tech-Tech-Tech-Tech-Tech-Tech!" Tech jumped at the spastic calling of his name, placing his hands firmly on the workbench as he waited.

Three. Two. One.

"Tech!" Rev skidded to a halt, wavering slightly in the air for a moment before jumping up and down demandingly, waving his arms frantically. "Come-on, Tech, you've-been-in-here-for-three-days!"

"I'm almost finished, Rev."

"That's-what-you-said-yesterday!" How a bird could pout without lips Tech was unsure, but there it was, clear as day.

"Rev-"

"Tech!" Rev whined, tugging on Tech's arm. "Please? Everyone's-worried-about-you!"

A few more minutes of staring into wide, pouting eyes was all it took for Tech to cave.

"Alright, alright." Tech sighed, pushing his project away and standing.

They were both in their "civies", Tech wearing jeans and a green tee-shirt while rev wore a pair of silky runners shorts and a wife-beater shirt. Rev grinned and practically dragged Tech out of the lab to the kitchen, babbling about how Tech needed to eat and rest and relax instead of lock himself in the lab all the time.

Tech barely got a word in edgewise as he was seated on a chair next to the bar in the kitchen and Rev whirled around the kitchen, throwing together four milkshakes, two salads, five sandwiches and several pieces of fruit. Tech was given one of the double-decker sandwiches (it vaguely resembled a Dagwood sandwich with every known animal as a filler between the buns) and vaguely wondered how he would get his mouth around the nearly six inch high sandwich.

He didn't need to wonder if Rev would be able to eat his own enormous meal. They all ate more now that they had powers. Their metabolisms had to work harder and their bodies used more energy with the integrated factor of their powers. The most well stocked and elaborate part of the entire tower was the kitchen as a result of this. Five, side by side fridges and freezers filled with food and a work area that would make Emril Legasi jealous. Surprisingly, Rev was the best cook and generally spent the most time in the kitchen even though they all took turns working together and by themselves in the kitchen.

But Rev, still being a young growing bird in puberty needed more than the others. That, combined with the fact that being a road runner he burned more calories and had to eat at least six times his body weight or else he would lose most of his energy and become sluggish.

Therefore, Rev's near constant residence was the kitchen. Tech would have been surprised if Rev didn't get up at least twice in the middle of the night for a midnight snack.

Rev began eating down the pile of food in front of him, Tech chuckling and shaking his head as he watched. It was truly fascinating watching the bird eat, taking small, quick bites and chewing quickly. He seemed to inhale the food, bounding in his seat and swinging his legs back and forth happily.

"Remember to breathe, Rev."

"Mm hmmngmmy!" The young bird pouted, cheeks full of food as he tried to talk.

"I know, I know, you're hungry, you're always hungry."

"And-you-never-eat!"

"I have work."

"So-do-I!"

"Not everyone can just speed through their work, Rev."

Rev pouted, finishing off the last of his salads. He pushed a milkshake to Tech before beginning to down his own three milkshakes. Tech chuckled as Rev finished the last of his milkshakes, foam and milk clinging to the upper part of his beak.

"You got some on your beak." Tech chuckled and Rev pouted again (Tech really needed to figure out how the avian did that), wiping at his beak with his wing.

Rev really was adorable, Tech thought as he watched the bird cleaning up, fairly bouncing around the room, standing on the tips of his toes to put some things away, his tail feathers drawing Tech's gaze down there. He jumped and shook his head, trying to discard the thoughts flashing through his mind.

Rev was almost a decade younger than him, not even legal yet, and Tech was pretty sure he wasn't queer.

"Come-on, I-wanna-watch-a-movie!"

"I really should-"

"Please?" Rev drooped visibly at Tech's attempt at getting away and the coyote groaned, looking to the heavens for divine intervention before looking at Rev.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Duck-gave-me-this-new-movie-after-he-watched-it, it's-called-Troy."

Tech felt his heart sink at that.

"He-said-it-was-pretty-boring-but-it-sounds-interesting-to-me…" Rev continued as he dragged Tech to the rec room.

Tech sighed as he sat down on one end of the couch, Rev grabbing the DVD, fumbling with it for a moment before placing it in the player, grabbing the remote and bounding back to the couch, sitting a reasonable distance from Tech.

An hour later and halfway through the movie, Rev was shaking as he pressed into Tech's side, grasping one of the coyote's arms and pulling it about his neck, whimpering as he sat, eyes partially peeking out of Tech's side. Rev had never been one to like violent or horror movies. He preferred comedies and more light-hearted things rather than things with gore and blood. Duck must have thought it was funny to tell Rev that it was something else.

Tech sighed, reaching over for the remote and turning off the movie just as some random soldier got his head chopped off.

"You okay, Rev?"

Rev fairly vibrated with his shaking and nodded weakly, letting out a pitiful "meep-meep".

"Come on, let's go to bed."

"No!" Rev grabbed Tech's sleeve, the coyote looking down at him. Rev clenched his fists and shook even more. "I… I'm-not-sleepy!"

A brief yawn was proof enough that Rev was very tired, but his eyes were wide with fear.

Tech sighed, looked to the ceiling once more and looked back at Rev's wide, pleading eyes.

"How about you sleep with me tonight?" The young bird nodded silently, clutching at Tech's arm as they walked back to the coyote's room.

Tech coded open his door and Rev slowly wandered in. The room was messy, covered in blueprints, half-finished projects, notes tacked to the walls, clothes thrown about willy-nilly and just a general air of the aftermath of a hurricane. Rev paused, wings twitching before he raced around the room, putting stuff away and straightening everything in seconds.

"Wow… Um… Thanks." Tech smiled at the young bird, Rev smiling sheepishly.

"I like things clean." He murmured and Tech nodded before going to his dresser and pulling out a pair of pajama pants and a tee shirt.

"I'm going to go change, you can help yourself." Tech gestured to the small bathroom off to the side of the room, walking over to it as Rev shifted and nodded.

Tech took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and changed, coming out to see Rev lying on his bed wearing nothing but one of Tech's tee shirts and his boxer shorts. Tech paused, staring at how large the tee shirt was on the slender bird. It was slightly arousing, strangely enough, but Tech kept that to himself as he walked over. Rev scooted to the side, allowing Tech to slide into the bed, the bird curling against the coyote once Tech was comfortable. Tech sighed and wrapped an arm around Rev's shoulders, gently stroking his back and neck, Rev shuddering and curling closer as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Once Tech was sure the bird was asleep he sighed and nuzzled the crest of feathers atop his head.

"You know, I have to wonder if you know what you do to me, Babydoll?"


	2. Playing Doctor

The fight had been brutal. The entire team had taken a beating and, as the most qualified for the job, Tech was patching them up. Even after a mild skirmish the entire team would file down to the medical bay to be checked over and patched up. So far everyone but Rev and Tech himself had been looked over.

Rev, being the far more delicate of the group, he should have been the first to be checked up, but he seemed to be avoiding being checked over.

"I'm-fine, really!" Rev scrambled around the examination table, trying to avoid Tech's large paws. The coyote sighed and glared at Rev.

"Rev, you need to be looked over. The others are finished and I swear if I have to chase you around this table the entire night I will!"

"No!" Rev scrambled to the door, trying to code it open. The door wasn't fast enough and Tech grabbed Rev, throwing him onto the table and pressing against the young bird, arms around his waist to anchor him to the table. "Tech, I'm-fine-you-don't-need-to-look-me-over!"

"Rev, what's wrong?" Tech sighed, staring down at Rev. "You know you don't need to worry about me." To add honesty to this he released the slender bird, watching Rev tremble and flinch as he curled up on his side. "Come on, take off the top of your uniform at least."

Rev's chest was probably one of the most important places to check when it came to medical examinations. His bones, being hollow, broke easily and any strain on his chest could potentially hinder his ability to run and fly. Most birds had very large lungs, built that way for flying in high atmospheres and going at amazing speeds while having very little oxygen. They were also very easily punctured. A cracked rib could easily break and puncture one of Rev's lungs, killing him in minutes or handicapping him for life.

Rev trembled as he deactivated his com link his suit fading and vanishing, leaving Rev in his underwear. Tech tried to keep his gaze focused on Rev's chest as he reached out, gently stroking his hands over one side of the full, slightly curved chest, prodding at each rib carefully. Rev winced as bruises and cuts were glanced over and Tech tried to keep his gaze on his work, tempted to look up at Rev's face.

Tech moved his other hand to the opposite side of Rev's chest and the bird whimpered, letting out a feeble "meep-meep" at the touch. There were no cracked or broken ribs and Rev wasn't moving so Tech decided to continue the examination. Trailing his fingers up either side of Rev's neck, massaging the sides of his beak gently, opening and closing his mouth softly before moving on to the wings. He tried not to think of the soft, supple flesh he was touching, the way Rev was still wonderfully sensitive as he examined him closely. Rev was quickly becoming limp and compliant in his hands and Tech repressed shudders of want at that. Eventually he was kneading at Rev's thighs, trying to check the joints when Rev keened pitifully, cooing and beeping weakly. Tech stopped and stared at his face.

"Rev? Rev, what's wrong?"

Rev whimpered and shuddered, trying to pull his legs to his body. Tech glanced down and immediately looked away, noticing that Rev was hard. Tech tried not to look flustered.

"I see."

"I'm-sorry, Tech!" Rev whimpered but Tech shook his head.

"No, it's perfectly normal for someone your age." The coyote smiled. "Pleasurable stimuli, no matter the source, can easily cause a young person going through puberty to react in such a way."

This didn't seem to comfort Rev as the bird blushed even more.

"Here…" Tech slid his large paw over Rev's thigh, the bird moaning as Tech massaged the flesh gently but firmly, Rev was vibrating with pleasure, spreading his thin legs further apart, one wing moving to press against Tech's paw, tugging it towards his hard shaft. "Rev, do you want me to continue?" Tech asked gently and Rev nodded, beeping feebly as he wriggled his hips against Tech's firm, strong hand.

Rev gasped and moaned, staring up at Tech with hazed eyes, trembling and rocking his hips as Tech stroked him through his boxers.

"Ah! Ngh!" Rev arched, clamping his beak down on his hand as he climaxed, shuddering with pleasure as Tech stroked him firmly, milking his shaft. "T-tech…" Rev whimpered, falling limp across the table, shuddering and twitching as he lay, fairly glowing in the aftermath of his orgasm. Tech smiled, cleaned his hand, trying to keep from shaking, and turned back to Rev.

Who had fallen asleep from exhaustion and excitement.

Tech sighed, smiled at Rev and carefully cleaned his avian teammate. He then picked the young bird up and carried him to his bedroom, coding open the door to Rev's room precariously.

The door slid open and Tech moved across the impeccably clean floor to place Rev on the bed. He pulled back the well-made comforter and sheets, tucking Rev in after removing his boxers and dressing him in a clean pair along with an overly large tee shirt (Rev seemed to lack pajama pants of any kind, oddly enough).

Tech looked around the room with interest. Rev was a clean person by nature and his room showed that. Everything was organized, but it was distinctly lived in – with a full dirty laundry basket in a corner. There were posters of race cars, a few car and airplane models, a picture of the team right next to a framed photo of Rev's family. Tech peered at this photo, smiling at the sight of Rev in the middle of the snapshot. He recognized Rev's brother, Rip, and the two older looking Road Runner's must have been Rev's parents. There were a few other knick-knacks and memorabilia around the room, Rev noted a quartz stone nearby and recalled that, like himself, Rev had once lived in Arizona where quartz was something that was rarely found, but still pretty local.

Tech finished his brief scrutiny of the room, resting his gaze on Rev once more. The young bird had curled around his pillow, hugging it tightly and burying his face in it, body moving softly as he slept deeply. Tech smiled, stroked the long, feathery crest atop the bird's head and walked out. He'd make sure Rev got plenty of sleep and food over the next few days.

Tech sighed, looking down at himself.

But first he would need to take care of himself. He knew the examination of his own body would be painful, because he would be imaging Rev touching him every time he touched himself.

"You're killin' me, Jailbait." Tech sighed, rubbing his eyes.


	3. Lolita

"This… This-is-exactly-what-it-looks-like." Rev stated guiltlessly as he sat in a cross-legged position on a chair, straight backed with his hands folded daintily on his knees. Now this probably wouldn't have been so strange had the Road Runner not been in the middle of the rec room without a soul in sight wearing a dress.

And not just any dress, mind you, a thigh length black and white silk, ruffles and lace Lolita dress. The entire ensemble reminded Tech of some weird Japanese comic book he had found once on his many escapades to Barnes and Noble. The dress was actually quite flattering and form fitting, with a lace up bodice, thigh high stockings held on with lacey garters with mary-jane shoes on Rev's slender feet. Tech scratched the back of his head, taking in the long sleeves, choker necklace and Rev's stiff posture awkwardly.

"Okay then… Why?" Tech asked, looking Rev over once more before returning his gaze to Rev's face.

"Lexi-and-Duck-decided-it-would-be-funny." Rev stated as he twitched slightly. "I've-been-glued-here-for-two-hours."

"Um…" Tech blinked before pausing. "Hold on, let me go get some solvent and I'll have you unstuck."  
This plan was easier said then done. Considering that most of the strange glue that Lexi and Duck had used has seeped through the thin fabric to cling to Rev's actual feathers. His back, tail, knees and hands were all glued and it had taken some time to get the glue removed . Eventually they got Rev to his feet, the bird wobbling, unsteady as he regained circulation in his legs.

"Careful." Tech caught the bird, blushing when he noticed his arms were around Rev's waist, the young bird's hands on his upper arms and shoulders, their chest pressed together and faces inches apart.

"I-thought-that-was-what-I-told-you." Rev murmured and Tech blushed even more.

"Well someone has to take care of you too." Their breath was mingling and Tech felt the fur on his neck stand upright at the scents of Duck, Lexi, the glue and solvent was drowned out by Rev's own undeniable scent and a thick musk on the air. Rev shuddered and leaned forward, Tech freezing as the young bird nuzzled his upper lip, small tongue flicking out to prod at Tech's sharp teeth gently. Tech allowed Rev to explore him, not responding but not discouraging either.

"Tech..." Rev whined, pecking gently at the coyote's muzzle. "Kiss-me-back..."  
Tech slowly opened his mouth, returning the slow, exploratory caresses, Rev fairly melting in his arms, the bird panting softly and clutching his arms.

"Slow down, Rev..." Tech murmured, nuzzling Rev's cheek gently as Rev mouthed along his ears and face gently.

There was a click, a flash and the two pulled apart, turning to see Duck, Lexi and Ace grinning, waving a camera in the air.

"Gotcha!"

Rev turned bright red in the face, racing after the small group of mischief makers, whacking Duck upside the head rather violently while trying to snatch the camera away from Lexi and Ace, the two bunnies tossing it between them.

"No-fair-no-fair-no-fair-no-fair!" Rev stamped a foot after failing to retrieve the camera, Lexi and Ace laughing and ruffling his head crest.

"But you two made such a cute couple!"

"You-guys!" Rev whined.

"Come on guys, way to act like kids." Tech walked into the scene.

"Tech, we've been cooped in here for days with rain and not a single bad guy – not even a jay-walker – has been called in. We gotta keep entertained somehow!" Ace stated as he held the camera out of reach from Rev, who had renewed his efforts once more.

Tech sighed, walked over and plucked the camera from Ace's hand, deleting the picture.

"Hey!"

"You are immature." Tech rolled his eyes.

"And you are taking the jailbait!" Duck teased before teleporting away.

"Jailbait? What's-jailbait?" Rev asked, looking around cluelessly.

"Gotta go." Ace ran off.

"Been Fun." Lexi soon followed, leaving Rev and Tech alone once more.

"I-don't-get-it… What's-Jailbait?"

Damnit.

"Umm… Jailbait is… a person underneath the age of consent who is sexually desirable to someone older…" Tech looked away. "The term Jailbait originated from the fact that underaged people would be used to lure out sexual predators and send them to prison."

"Oh." Rev blinked, tilting his head. "But I'm seventeen in two months."  
Those words were music to Tech's ears. Rev looked ponderous while his friend was on cloud number nine. Looking up at Tech shyly.

"So… When I'm of age… would you want to… Date me?" The question shocked Tech and he paused for a moment.

"You want to date me?" He was an introverted encyclopedia on legs who blew himself up on a regular basis. What could Rev, sleek, beautiful, kind Rev, want with him?

"I… I've always liked you, Tech…" Rev murmured, stepping forward and nuzzling Tech's neck. "You're my best friend. You're always there for me, even when I just act like an immature chick."

Tech wrapped an arm around Rev's silk clad waist, pulling the bird closer.

"I like you, Tech."

"I like you too, Rev." Tech smiled, nuzzling Rev's beak with his long muzzle, allowing their noses and mouths to nuzzle and rub gently, kissing in the only way they could as they affectionately held one another.

They stood like that for a few moments, Rev's arms curling around Tech's shoulders and neck while Tech pulled him close, large paws pressed against the sides of his chest and his shoulderblades. Things became decidedly more heated after a few moments and Tech knew he had to stop his more hormonal partner.

"Slow down, Rev… We're going to take this slow."

Rev pouted and Tech sighed, knowing that the look was part of the reason his resolve now lay in ruins.


	4. Billboard

Rev was out doing his daily run without super sonic speed. Strangely enough, people were wolf-whistling and snickering every time he passed by. Some girls even started giggling when he stood at the crosswalk, bouncing on his heels impatiently.

He was just headed down main street when he saw it. Fumbling for his com link he called Tech.

"Rev?"

"TECH!"

Fifteen minutes later Tech was standing beside Rev, staring at the enormous billboard that had Rev in the Lolita dress, sitting in the chair.

"I-thought-you-deleted-the-pictures!"

"I thought I did too, but they must've taken one through the security cameras that I didn't know about." Tech stared at the billboard. "You have to admit… they work fast." Rev was fuming and this in itself was unusual.

"I'm-going-to-kill-them!"

Two tourists pointed to the billboard from nearby.

"I don't care what you like, that is hot."

"Yeah, this billboard in particular has been causing accidents for the past hour."

"THIS-BILLBOARD?" Rev screeched. "THERE'S-MORE?"

"Hmm… It is possible that they hardwired the picture through the city on a random loop, appearing at random intervals on billboards and info boards…" Tech murmured, still working out the technical stuff.

"I-am-having-a-crisis-here! My-dignity-is-at-stake!" Rev shrieked, grabbing Tech and shaking him slightly. "Get-rid-of-it!"

"Okay, okay, Rev, calm down." Tech smiled. "I'm going to get rid of it and Duck, Lexi and Ace will get a royal chewing out."

"Promise?" Rev pouted and Tech smiled, hugging his friend.

"Promise." Tech nodded.

Two hours later the picture had been taken off the loop and Rev was standing behind Tech as the coyote gave the others a "royal chewing out".

More like chewing up and spitting out once they looked thoroughly chastised.

"He's still underaged and he is still your teammate! You do not disregard the honor and dignity of a teammate!" Tech shouted, standing in front of Ace. "I would think that you especially would see that the image of one of your team members reflects on yourself."

This was the Tech that not everyone got to see. Tech was the one who kept them all mature and helped remind them that one of the most important things was their public image. After all, the public funded them and allowed them to live in their city, keeping a positive image kept them in business.

"You're right Tech, that was taking it too far and we shouldn't have compromised Rev's dignity like that." Ace nodded.

"It won't happen again." Tech growled, glaring down each of the three offenders, upper lip pulling back momentarily to reveal his sharp teeth before he turned and left, Rev trailing after him.

Tech jumped when Rev zoomed in front of him, blocked his way and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thank-you." Rev smiled and Tech smiled back.

"You know I can't say no to you." Tech chuckled, stroking Rev's head crest. Rev smiled and leaned closer.

"Really?"

"Within reason." Tech amended.

"No, you-said-anything…" Rev's wings curled around Tech's waist, pulling him close. Actually, Rev used Tech as an anchor to drag himself closer.

"Rev." That was the "voice". The one that Tech usually used when he was doing a project and he didn't want to be disturbed.

"Tech." Rev whined in such a way that anyone near would hear their own resolve being chipped away. Rev rocked against the older male, smiling in a beguiling way up at the coyote. "Kiss?"

Tech paused. He rarely indulged in the wants of his friend when it came to this. When Rev caught him off guard was pretty much the only time he got a kiss. In his eyes, Rev was still underaged – even though the road runner was only three weeks away from being seventeen and legal.

"Rev…"

"Please?" Rev pouted (scientific mystery strikes again) and Tech sighed, leaning down and pressing his mouth to Rev's beak.

"Rev! You gots some guests!" Ace's voice called through their com links.


End file.
